The Marauders and the Future
by Charlottay
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Lily read H.P. and the HalfBlood Prince. Goes without saying HBP spoilers


The Marauders and the Future

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters used all come form the great mind of J.K. Rowling as dose all text the said character's read. I'm borrowing the characters and story for some fun of my own, I'm not pretending to own anything, not even the idea cause I've seen it used for some of the other novels. Sue if you want but I'm a povo uni student with not much to my name.

To put it bluntly James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were bored. Because of Voldemort they were confined to the Potter Manor for the Christmas holidays, where they were all staying because it was the safest place they had to go outside of Hogwarts. They had spent the last seven days playing games, reading and talking. They had all finished their holiday work, though Lily and Remus had done it much faster than the other two and had to push them into doing their own. The boys had also spent time planning new pranks. At the moment they were wondering around the library looking for something interesting, they weren't having much luck, most of the books looked the same and in truth the four of them weren't really looking for something in particular to read but were killing time.

James was looking at a shelf somewhere in the middle of the library and wasn't even really looking at the books, they all had brown bindings and he dismissed them all as boring, after doing this he noticed amongst all of these dull looking books one that was brightly coloured. The spine had a red stripe with an ornate ring on it, a blue stripe, a green stripe and another blue stripe. He pulled the book out intrigued, most wizarding books were bound in more sombre bindings and the binding of the book also looked strange. Mostly though he thought it looked pretty. When he pulled the book out he noticed the title on the front cover, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. He yelled out to the others "hey guys come and see what I found"

"Jamie, what have I told you, books aren't something to get excited over, it's bad for your health" replied Sirius.

"Hey" came an indignant reply from Lily and Remus

"As fun as this is, look what I found" said James showing them the book, " Look at the title." The other three looked at the book James thrust towards them. "It's kinda weird, don'tcha think?" he continued.

" James have you looked at the picture on the cover?" asked Lily.

"Not really, why?"

"James look at it, the resemblance is uncanny." Was her answer.

James looked at the picture properly for the first time, " I see what you mean Lils, that boy looks a lot like me, think he's the Potter guy of the title?"

"Maybe, if he is he's definitely related to you" replied Remus

"hey that other dude looks like Dumbledore, betcha that he's in the book" said Sirius.

"What's the back say James?" asked Lily

James read "**It is the middle of the summer, but there is an unsesonal mist pressing against the window panes."**

"Sounds a bit like dementors" interjected Remus

"How do you know?" queired Sirius

"Simple Padfoot, I read."

" continuing then guys, **Harry Potter is waiting nervously in his bedroom at the Dursley's house …"**

"Did you just say Dursley?" asked Lily

"yeah" said James, "Why?"

"My sister's boyfriend's name is that. It's a bit weird that's all."

"Oh, anyway back to the book **Harry Potter is waiting nervously in his bedroom at the Dursley's house in Privet Drive for a visit from Professor Dumbledore himself."**

"See told you so, I was soooo right, I am a genius, Dumbledore is in the book" crowed Sirius.

"Sirius, Shut up" yelled the other three.

"OK shutting up now."

"**One of the last times he saw the Headmaster was in a fierce one-to one duel with Lord Voldemort,"** The other's visibly flinched at the name but james kept going. **"and Harry can't quite believe that Professor Dumbledore will actually appear at the Dursleys' of all places. Why is the professor coming to visit him now? What is it tht cannot wait until Harry returns to Hogwarts in a few weeks' time? Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts has already got off to an unusual start, as the worlds of Muggle and magic start to intertwine…**

J.K. Rowling charts Harry Potter's latest adventures in his sixth year at Hogwarts with consummate skill and in breathtaking fashion."

"If I didn't know better. I'd say this was a muggle novel." Said Lily

"Well, I'm intrigued, shall we read and find out?" asked Remus

"Well even if you guys don't want to I am" replied James

"Well then Jimmy boy keep reading." Replied Sirius

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that Siri" said James annoyed

"About 50,000, but you have to do it again."


End file.
